


Among the Stars

by perfectpatches



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectpatches/pseuds/perfectpatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Alai is Ender's worst regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Enderxchange

When Ender became commander, Alai said goodbye. Of all he had done in Battle School, falling out with Alai was his worst regret. Alai was his rock, his support, the one person he almost completely trusted at Battle School. He would never completely trust someone anymore, and he supposed he was right to do so, since Alai had left. There was no peace at Battle School, not even between people. He had read the books in the library to try to figure out what his feelings towards Alai were. He could not figure out why he still loved someone who had stopped talking to him. The closest thing he could find was in the couples in the books, but this was Battle School. People did not date. Sometimes Ender wished they had. It was too late now.

Ender threw himself into running his army. Dragon Army was quickly shaping up to be the best army in the school. He held extra practices, even during free time, when he was not technically allowed to do so. He worked with Bean when he was not running practices or battles. Bean was a good friend, but he was not Alai. Ender did not think he could ever love someone like he loved Alai. He tried his best to put his old friend out of his head, but he still saw the other boy in the hallways sometimes. He still got butterflies. He shoved them away and walked faster every time. He tried to do what Dink did, and floated around the battle room after practice sometimes. It helped a little, but he hardly had time to himself anymore, and when he did just float, all he could think about was Alai.

He would remember the times they would stay up late talking strategy and huddle over one desk, bumping into each other and laughing. He would remember the practices in the battle room, when Alai was a launchie still, and Ender was in Salamander. It seemed like they could read each other’s minds, sometimes. He would remember the times where he almost messed up a launch across the battle room, because he did not want to let go of Alai’s hands. He would remember talking about pointless things, like what food they liked best, and what was their favorite color, until late into the night, and falling asleep on each other’s beds because they were so exhausted. He would remember the times they would walk together between classes and even if they never properly held hand, Ender would let his hands bruch Alai’s more often than was entirely accidental. That was a thing of the past, now.

He was floating again after practice one day. Graff had finally let them use stars during practice, so floating was a little bit more dangerous than it used to be. He wore his flash suit and helmet when floating now, so he did not accidentally hurt himself by crashing into something. He ended up injured too much to risk injury when he could avoid it. He was glad he had worn his helmet when he his one of the stars and bounced off into another. He stopped himself so he would not ricochet anymore, and sat on top of one of the stars. He sat there, staring down at the enemy’s gate for awhile. It was not quite as peaceful, but it was better than nothing. He took off his helmet and let it float away. The star shifted suddenly and someone sat down next to him. He looked up. Alai.

“You know, you’re going to have to go get that. I’m not getting it for you.” Alai said. Ender laughed and rested his head on Alai’s shoulder. Alai rested his head on Ender’s. He held out his hand and Ender took it. They sat there holding hands, and for the first time at Battle School, Ender trusted someone completely.


End file.
